Their older sister, Isabella
by alice879
Summary: what if Bella was Damon's and Stefan's older sister? how would she change the storyline of Vampire diaries?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the call

By alice879

I knew I had some time before Edward got here so I started on my homework for school, even though I have taken classes like this a million times before. I had come here to forks to get away from the drama that my brothers are starting in our hometown of mystic falls. I don't know where they are now. But I know that Damon is probably ruffing up Stefan up because of his eating habits. I am proud of my little brother for choosing to not drink from humans even though he is weak. But when I got here I had to deal with the admissions office, so I could go to high school and pretend I was the daughter of the police chief. On my first day I met a new friend in Angela and an enemy in Jessica. I got myself into some trouble with the Cullens. I have been pretending to be human and accidently fell in love with Edward Cullen, a cold one. They don't know that I am a vampire let alone a traditional vampire that is actually known to people not in that sense anyway. So yeah, I knew what he was when I saw him but I had to be a human to him so I tried to hide all of the signs that would point to me being a vampire.

As soon as I finish with my homework I start making dinner for Charlie, then I hear my phone going off in the other room. I blur to get it When I pick it up I see it is my baby brother, Stefan, calling me so I answer it.

"What is it this time, Stefan?" I say trying to make the conversation go a little faster.

"Hey sis, I just call to say hi to my older sister?" He says

Again I know my brother, he never calls just to say hello to me. He is always into something that could get him killed, or Damon has done something, so he needs me to come and fix it.

I was born as Isabella Rose Marie Salvatore in 1845. So I am about two years older than Damon and four years older than Stefan. Who was I turned by? I too was turned by Katherine just a few days before Stefan and Damon. Yeah, we were like best friends or sisters. She told me all of her secrets. So I knew what she was, even though it took me days to figure it out. She did not tell me straight in the beginning. She wanted me to make the transition to vampire so we could be friends forever. I didn't want to do it because of my brothers. I had to make sure that they would be taken care of. She told me what she was going to do. At first I did not like it, but she said that I did not have to do anything. Well let's just say that things were already in progress for her plan.

Damon was always the troublemaker in the family. He would always get me to laugh when things were bad. And Stefan was the respectable one of them. If I was crying he would tell me that I could cry on his shoulders if I needed to, but I knew that I had to be the big sister and make sure that everything was okay for them. When we were small the two of them would always bring me flowers from our wonderful garden. Damon would bring me lilacs and Stefan would bring me daisies and I would always combined them into a beautiful bouquet

Now, returning to Stefan's phone call, I really wanted to get back to cooking for Charlie because I told him I would cook dinner for him while I stayed under his roof and all.

"No, I know you too well to think that. What is going on?" I say to him

"Okay, you win. I found a girl that looks like Katherine. She is in my history class." He said

"Oh, I see. What do you want me to do?" I ask him

"Could you make Damon stay away for a while so I can get to know her? I know he is in town because of her."

"You know I have no control over our dear brother any more than father did."

"That is true, you know, father always had a way to calm him down. But Damon always looked up to you for everything."

"Ok, Okay, I get it. And I know he always followed me from room to room in the house." I say laughing, thinking back to when I had almost trip because of Damon being always underfoot. "Let me handle things here and I will be there by Monday morning maybe Sunday night. Think you can handle him until then."

"Yeah, Isa, I think I can" he hung up after that.

Now I've got to pack and get a flight to Mystic Falls, VA. As I am packing for my trip, I hear Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive way. I wait until he is in the house to tell him that I am leaving for a while to help out a friend in need. As Charlie walk through the door I said

"Charlie, how was work?" I start it off

"Not bad, Bells. Where are you going." He says looking at my suitcases by the door.

"Oh just going to help a friend in need. I will be a while so I don't know when I will be back and don't call me bells call me Isa or grandma ok Charlie."

"Yes, grandma, it is weird to be living with my great grandma when she is as young as my daughter you know." He says, looking dejected

"I know but it must be done

I just want to say thank you for reading my story it has given me new hope for my career possibilities

oh I have a poll on my profile it is" who should Bella see when she get off the plane in mystic falls?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the answer to the poll and again thank you for reading their older sister, Isabella! And I do not own twilight or vampire diaries… sob I wish I did**

Chapter 2 Leaving and Arrival

After talking to Charlie I go to finish packing my bags. As I am packing I hear the wind meaning that someone is here.

"What is it, Edward?" I ask not looking in his direction and keep on packing for my trip.

"Bella, where are you going," he asks as if he did not know.

"What Alice did not tell you" I said in a nonchalantly "hmm, I thought that Alice could see the decision that decide the future or something like that, I am too old to be doing this, anyway"

"What are you saying, Bella, you are just seventeen and don't know any better."

"And that is where you are wrong, Eddie boy, I am not just a seventeen year old human. I am a one hundred and sixty eight year old vampire. I was alive long before your mother and father even dreamed about having you. I am tired of dealing with your whining and I have to deal two younger brothers who don't get along with each other because of some girl that is my friend so back off and I am engaged to someone who is waiting for me back home in mystic falls".

He stand looking dumbfounded at me like he can't believe that I just said that and does not know what to say to me

"Are you going to say anything to me or are you just going to stand there looking stupid?" I say, knowing that I have hurt him so much in past couple of minutes. But I needed to if I am to go help my brother with his problem.

"Bella, I don't know what to say to you. Well the first thing is that I knew all along that you were a vampire and knew that you were in love with someone else because Alice has been having some weird visions these last few weeks that we have been together. They were you with some guy with brown hair and blue eyes and you were laughing at all of his jokes you never would laugh at mine like you did with him, and she saw two other guys that looked like you but only younger and they were arguing with each other on who would walk you down the aisle on your wedding day. I have been waiting for the day that you would leave to help your brothers with their problems." He said looking sad to see me leave him and his family like this.

"I am sorry for leaving like this and for pretending to love you when I do not love you like I should. I know that there is someone out there waiting for you to find her and sweep her off her feet. I feel that she will make you the man you so want to be and I am sorry that I could not do that for you myself but I already have a person I am trying to make a man out of. He just won't let me do it for him he has to do it himself." I say laughing just thinking about it all.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye, then?" he say to me and I nod

"Yes, but know you can always call me if you need help in some future date. I will always pick up the phone for you."

"Ok, well do you need a ride to the airport?" he asks seeing that had finished packing my stuff.

"Sure, but you don't have to do this for me. I can do it myself and I do have my own car and not that truck even though I do love it to death." I say

So we get all of my things into his Volvo and head to his house first so I can say goodbye to everyone there. From there, we head to the airport to catch my flight to Virginia.

Time skip 6 hour flight xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When I get off on the plane I see someone I did not expect to see. I saw Klaus standing in the middle of the hall just waiting for me to acknowledge him As I walk up to him he starts to smile at me like he did when we first saw each other in Chicago.

_Flashback_

_I remember that day like it was yesterday. I remember I had just flown in to see my brothers because it was Christmas season and we would always be together for it and we would buy each other presents but this year I would be their present because we had not seen each other in a few years because I had been traveling the world and going to fashion show in Paris. I knew they did not know that I was coming so I decided to try and find them myself but ended up getting lost in the city. I happened to find a bar nearby and went to get a drink and saw a young man sitting on a stool by the bar and seem to have had a lot to drink but was still sober because he was talking about my younger brother and how he had turned his emotions off because some girl I did not catch her name at the time. So I went to see how he knew my brother from and if he knew where to find him. And when I did I saw it was an original I was shocked. "How does an original know my brother?" I said to myself. He must have sense me because he turned around and started to yell but stopped when he saw me standing there._

"_Can I help you ma'am?" he said being the gentleman I know him to be now but didn't at the time_

"_I see, yes you can since you know my brothers, Stefan and Damon." I said_

"_Stefan and Damon who?" he says not knowing that I am their older sister_

"_Stefan and Damon Salvatore, That's who! The Stefan and Damon that you were talking about earlier. i believe that are here in this city or are they not."_

"_Yes they are here and who are you to be asking?"_

"_I am their older sister, Isabella" _

_End of flashback_

**A/N Ok here is another chapter I hope you like it and there is going to be more on her arrival in mystic falls in the next chapter sorry**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok I am back. ….* dodges a tomatoes …. I am sorry that I have not posted a chapter until today due to the holiday season and not have a good idea on what to do next but I do now so please forgive me and this chapter will by extra-long so sorry**

**I hope you had a merry Christmas and got everything that you wanted … now on with the story and again I own nothing but the plot**

Chapter 3

As the memory faded into nothing I saw that he had got closer to me. I started to reach out to him to kiss him like we always did but I found that he had a serious face on and I knew that meant that something had to have happened to someone I love or that he was thinking about the past the same as I was.

"Bella, how are you this fine day?" he said to me as if he actually cared about anything I have to say. I left him because he was obsessed about finding the cure for the sun and moon curse I really did not care about it because I knew that we would be together for the rest of our lives either way of the spell was broken. But you should know he got entangled in some drama with his brothers that I did not want anything to do with so I left him. I left him after he fell asleep one night in Paris. That night we were having a great time drinking the nice people of Paris and in between that we were making love to each other. After the last time and he was finally asleep I quietly left him and did not leave a letter saying goodbye. I hated doing it but I had to do it or I would not be here today.

"I am fine, Niklaus. How about you? How have you been these past few years?" _**without me by your side? **_I say at last finding myself. I had been entranced by his eye. They were as blue as the sea. Oh man did I love looking into his eyes. I could look into them for eternity. I miss being by his side but I know that it will only cause me hurt and to hate him for the rest of our years so I know that I should stay away from him.

"Bella, I am fine. Why would I not be and if you are trying to see the hurt that you caused when you left without a word, not even a letter. Yes, you will find that it is still there and comes back every time that I look at you or your wedding picture. Yes, Bella, I am sorry that I am so stuck up with trying to ruin everyone lives that I did not listen to you in the first place. I just wanted you to be happy and I still do. Even if I am not a part of your life then so be it. I will leave you alone but it hurts me too. I still love you and will still love you for the rest of my years I meant what I said at our wedding. When I said 'I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together.'" yep he was thinking about that night. I never knew that he loved me like that. But he still had the nerve to harm my brother

"I only left because you had the nerve to go after my brother to hurt them, my own brothers. You knew, YOU KNEW, that if you hurt them I would leave you if you did. You made them hurt each other over something so simple so stupid I could not look you in the eye again. I have never made your siblings fight over something of course they fight over my attention but never over who would be the baddest vampire in the city. You knew that Stefan would turn off his emotion and you know I was the one who had to make him turn them back on. It was because of that I was I forks to begin with."

"Huh, you were in forks" he said astounded

"Yes, Stefan had killed a little girl's parents and left her all alone with no one to look after her so I took her to forks to start over with one of my friends and they did but I said that she was my daughter and they took care of her while I was here taking care of my brothers and cleaning up the mess they had made, like I always do." I say crying my heart out (that friend was a swan)

"I am sorry for that but they were getting on my nerves. They were saying that they were the biggest baddest vampire in the city first I just push them a little I had no idea they would take it so seriously I am soo sorry Bella I will never do that again okay now let's go to my house and get you settled in" he said

"I have not forgiven you yet, bucko" I say to him as I grab my carry-on bag.

We make our way through the airport and gather my stuff. As we make our way to the exit of the airport I notice a tall guy with raven, black hair and a leather jacket and dark blue jeans. He seems familiar to me and in the back of my mind I am thinking _**"no it can't be"**_ I head in the direction of the of the man

"DAMON" I yelled hoping that he will hear me and turn around and see me

When he does his eyes go so wide I thought that they were going to pop. I believe that he does not believe that I am back with Klaus. He was the one that begged me to leave him in the first place. **(A/N. I am about to change the plot here).** He did not like him because he knew that Klaus had a thing for Katherine. Oh I knew that he did not have any feelings for that girl because he told me that he was interested in some other girl at the time and that other girl was me. I told him that I too was interested in a boy to. But I did not tell him who at that time because I had started to run away from him making him try to catch me. And he did end up catching me and we ended up doing the nasty deed by the little spring by my house during a party that was for Katherine. And that was our first time and no I do not kiss and tell.

"Bella …. Is that you, sis" he says in a huff because he had ran to get to me. When he had reached me he wrapped his big arms around me in a big bear hug that he usually gives me. You know those kind of hugs that you are flung into the air types

"Damon, put me down, I missed you too, okay!" I say as he puts me down

"What brings you here, sis?" he asks

"Oh nothing just wanted to see my two wonderful brothers and to tell them that I know what is going on as I always do " I say looking at him like I did when we were little and he would make trouble for me and Stefan. And he knew the look so very well so he looked down and said

"Oh sis, it's nothing that we can't handle ourselves."

"oh yeah then why is there a girl in the hospital right now, when I know that there is not another vampire in town who drinks human blood and who sometimes does not finishes his dinner that I know in this town." I say thinking back to when he would not finish his dinner before he went to play with his toys. I sometimes wish he was still a boy so I could keep my eyes on him all the time but I know that he is an adult now and has to learn from his mistakes but I want to help him decide those decisions.

**Ok here is the new chapter that I was talking about I felt that Bella was too understanding of Klaus and what he did in the 1920's if you know what I am talking about please review if I am not what the main plot of tvd so I can rewrite a certain scene and I would like to know how you would like the story to go and I will put it in considerate and you might find it in one chapter or two. Oh I am thinking of putting in some occ in so if you would like to be a character please pm me and tell me the name birthdate an so on and I will put you in I will leave more about this on my profile. **


End file.
